For a Thousand Years
by fireysmoke
Summary: Loki and Lyanna have been friends since as far back as the two can remember. Basically just nonsense from their childhood, may continue may not.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't hate on me too much, I haven't forgotten about What's Forced Upon Us, I'm just a little stuck and this won't leave me alone :(**

**This is basically just drabbles of the two of them growing up, may continue into a proper story about them, but after exams probably.**

**Here, both Loki and Lyanna are 2 years old, and Thor and friends are 4.**

**I'm going to just upload everything I have for this currently, and will return to both in like, July.**

**Sorry, I love you all! xox**

* * *

Rayslik pulled his daughter through the castle corridors. The two year old dragged her feet unsteadily, trying to scuff the ridiculous shoes her father had put her in. Her father growled and yanked on her little arm, causing her to fall on the floor. Rayslik turned and snarled at the girl lying on the floor, tears filling her grey eyes.

"Get up, you're ruining that dress, I paid good money for that!" he hissed at her. She shifted herself into a sitting position, looking at her hands. They hurt.

"Hurty." She whined, holding her hands out to her father. He rolled his eyes, grabbing one of them and pulling her along again. She stumbled along behind him sniffling, falling down a step as they entered a large room, where a delighted squeal met her ears. She peered around her father's legs, bumping into them as Rayslik came to an abrupt stop. She scowled at the two blond boys, one attacking the air with a small wooden sword, the other pretending to fight something.

"Odin, thank you for this." Rayslik smiled and shook his old friend's hand. Odin smiled down at the little raven haired girl at his knees.

"Think nothing of it. It'll be nice for the boys to have another playmate." Odin reasoned fondly. Rayslik laughed and bent down to his daughter's level, who flinched away from him.

"Silly little girl, daddy will see you later, be good!" he told her in honeyed tones, kissing her forehead. She stood shocked as he left. The larger blond boy came over and stood in front of her, studying her. She blinked at him. He looked her up and down one last time.

"Wan' play?" he asked her. She stayed silent and looked at the gang of boys behind him, a red head, a black haired boy and the other blond boy. She swayed and fell on her bum, her little legs not used to standing up for so long.

"She's too little to play with us." The other blond said, gesturing to the confused little girl in front of them. The red-head nodded.

"She can play with Loki." He told the big blond boy, who looked down at her and nodded. He dropped his sword and lifted the girl up. She squealed and wriggled as he carried her over to where a different, smaller boy with black hair was colouring on a large piece of paper. The boy dropped her next to the paper, and the other boy looked up disinterestedly.

"Loki, she's too little to play, she will play with you, 'kay?" the big blond said before walking off back to his friends. Loki fixed her with his wide green eyes; she looked at him, at the crayons, then back at him. He scowled and scooped them towards him, looking through them as they were encased in his arms, picking and throwing her a red one. She greedily grabbed it and began scribbling on the paper with glee. Loki watched with a frown.

"Forr!" he yelled, his lip wobbling, dangerously close to crying. The large blond boy turned and ran over.

"What?" he asked, his chest heaving. Loki whined and threw a crayon at the little girls head. The girl sat back, one hand clasped tightly around her crayon, the other balled in a fist and began to cry. Loki threw himself face down on the floor and began to cry, kicking his little legs and pounding his tiny fists on the floor.

"Thor you made them cry!" the smaller blond boy gasped as he stood over the sight of the crying toddlers. Thor smacked the boy over the head with the toy sword in his hand.

"Did not Fandral, you did!" he shouted, causing the girl to scream, which made Loki scream. Fandral hit Thor back, and the two began to fight, the red-head and their other friend started hitting the other two to stop them fighting. A nanny came running in the room, followed by the queen. The nanny gasped and tried to break up the fight, as the queen swept Loki and the girl up into her arms. The older boys stopped fighting, as the two in the queen's arms continued to scream. Loki leaned over and tried to shut the girl's mouth as tears streamed down his face.

"Loki!" the queen reprimanded him and he only screamed louder. "Kai, take Lyanna please." Frigga told the nanny, passing her over to her. Frigga pulled her youngest son into a hug, shushing him soothingly. He continued to whine as though he was crying, but he was scowling at Lyanna, who sobbed and buried her face in Kai's shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here they are aged 5, so Thor and that are 7.**

* * *

Lyanna pressed her back against the wall, her little hands splayed against the gold wall, watching as Loki peered around the corner. He looked back at her and nodded. They crept round the corner and into the kitchen. Loki looked around as Lyanna stayed close to him.

"Loki," she whispered, he turned and held his forefinger to his lips, his eyes wide and warning. She nodded and looked over her shoulder nervously. He waved a hand to her and tiptoed over to a counter. He held his hands down together and nodded to her. She placed her hands on his shoulders, and stepped into his waiting hands. He lifted her up, as she held onto the counter. She pulled herself onto it and kneeled on it, keeping her head down under the overhead counters. Loki pulled himself up and stood next to her, leaning out and holding onto the handle of the overhead counter. He nodded to her again and she shifted to the edge of the counter and wrapped one arm around his waist and her legs around his, reaching back and holding onto the tap.

"Ready." She whispered up to him. He leaned back and opened the cupboard. He laughed and grabbed what they were looking for. He dropped the bag of cookies onto her lap and shut the cupboard.

"Yes!" she hissed quietly, grinning as he manoeuvred himself to be sitting next to her. He grabbed the bag and leaped off the counter, putting the cookies on the floor and holding his arms up to catch Lyanna. She jumped into his arms and he put her down gently, grabbing her hand and they ran out of the kitchen giggling.

Halfway down the corridor, they heard Thor and the others coming down the opposite way. Loki frowned slightly and pushed Lyanna into a grove in the wall, following suit and throwing his arms over her as they kept their backs to the wall, one hand gripping the cookie bag tightly. Thor walked past, him and the warriors three swinging their practice swords around, he laughed and looked at Fandral, spotting his little brother hiding.

"Loki!" he yelled, the others whipping round and staring them down.

"Run!" Loki yelped, grabbing Lyanna's hand and sprinting down the corridor. Lyanna squealed and stumbled after him, looking over her shoulder at the older boys chasing them. It didn't take long for them to catch up, Thor grabbed Loki by his tunic and lifted him up. Loki choked and hid the bag behind him, Lyanna moved into position and caught them, hiding them down the back of her dress.

"What are you hiding?" Thor bellowed, eyes narrowed at his little brother. Loki held both hands up, feigning innocence.

"Nothing!" he struggled "Put me down!" he spat. Thor dropped him, Loki straightened himself up and scowled at them.

"He gave something to Anna." Fandral told Thor, looking at the two suspiciously.

"_Ly_anna, Fandrool." She grumbled and crossed her arms, sticking her tongue out at him. Loki held his hands up, stepping slightly in front of Lyanna.

"I did not give her anything. We were just playing." He shrugged, Lyanna nodded at his side, pulling her dress tighter to keep the bag in her dress. Thor looked between the two of them with pursed lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just to clarify, Lyanna doesn't have a mother, her father is abusive, no one's going to have had 'that talk' with her before, who else has she to go to?**

* * *

"Loki!" Lyanna burst into his room without knocking, tears streaming down her face. Loki threw his book on the bed, jumped off and ran over to her, holding onto her shoulders in shock as she shook, still sobbing.

"What's happened? Is it your father again?" he asked, panic edging into his voice. She shook her head wildly.

"No, Loki, I'm _bleeding_." She stressed the word, her grey eyes wide and full of fear. Loki looked her up and down quickly, confusion spread over his face as he started to shake his head at her.

"From…from you know," she gestured to between her legs, teeth gritted, fresh tears spilling down her cheeks. Loki paled considerably.

"What?" he whispered, glancing down at the suggested area, flicking his gaze back up to hers, his breathing increasing dramatically.

"I…I dunno, Loki, I think I'm _dying_!" she sobbed, breaking down completely. He pulled her into a tight hug.

"No, no I won't let you. We'll go see father, he can fix you, I promise." Loki muttered to her, trying to keep the fear out of his own voice, slipping his hand into hers and pulling her along.

They walked briskly along the corridor, Lyanna occasionally letting out a hysterical sob as she felt another stab of pain. Loki would pull her into a hug, offering to carry her. They arrived at the doors to Valhalla, and Loki burst in.

"Father! Help us, please, I think Lyanna…" he turned to look at his best friend nervously, the girl was pale, blotchy from crying and doubled over in pain. He looked back desperately at Odin, who sat in his throne, the commoners he was talking to stared at the two children in shock. Odin beckoned them forward with an exasperated sigh; Loki helped Lyanna up the stairs.

"What be the problem child?" he asked the young girl, who was holding Loki's hand on her waist tightly, still shaking and sobbing.

"I…I'm _bleeding_, Allfather, I think I might be dying." She choked on the last word, breaking into fresh tears, Loki pulling her closer to him. Odin sat back, the hint of a smile on his lips.

"From where, may I ask, are you bleeding?" he questioned the girl. She blushed, closing her eyes and making the same vague hand gesture she made to Loki. To the children's surprise, Odin burst out laughing. Loki looked murderous; Lyanna just looked shocked, hiccupping from the tears.

"Frigga!" Odin called through his laughter, the queen appeared through the doorway and made to stand beside her husband. "I believe a girl talk is required for our young Lyanna." He told Frigga with a grin.

"I see." She responded knowingly, looking down at the incredibly confused pair. "Come with me, sweetheart." She offered the girl her hand. She looked at Loki who shrugged slightly before taking it and following the queen out. Loki stared dumbfounded after them.

"Father, is Ly going to be okay?" he asked his father, brow slightly furrowed. Odin grinned.

"Yes, she will be perfectly fine, it is normal for maidens of her age, just be careful how you play together from now on." Odin chuckled at his own joke and his son's incredibly confused look.


End file.
